1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to birth control pill dispensers and more particularly relates to a device that provides such a dispenser in the form of a hair brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that birth control pills of the type intended to be taken orally by females must be taken daily and in the proper dosage if they are to be effective.
For this reason, the manufacturers of such pills typically provide packaging for the same that is designed to remind the individual taking the medication to do so on a daily basis.
Three pill dispensers are in widespread use. Ortho, Inc. makes a dispenser known as Dialpak; it contains a three week supply of pills arranged in a circle. A dial member at the center of the circle points to a day of the week so that when a pill is removed from the dispenser, the dial can be rotated so that it points to the next day of the week. This design is intended to avoid the inadvertent taking of two pills in one day and is also designed to let the owner of the device know when a day has been skipped.
Mead Johnson & Co. makes a dispenser with an apertured bottom wall; each aperture is the size of a pill and a three week supply of pills is contained within the dispenser; each pill is positioned in a bubble package with a frangible bottom and each package is in registration with an aperture formed in the dispenser's bottom wall. Accordingly, a pill is dispensed by pressing downwardly on the bubble since such pressure breaks the frangible bottom and permits exit of the pill through its associated bottom wall aperture.
A third type of dispenser is manufactured by Wyeth Laboratories; it is constructed similar to the Mead Johnson & Co. dispenser in that it also provides the pills in a bubble which when pressed allows a pill to exit through a frangible bottom wall that supports the pill prior to its rupture. It adds a pill-discharging chamber, however, which is positioned beneath the frangible bottom wall so that the pill is dischrged into the chamber instead of the environment external to the dispenser. One side of the chamber is open to the external environment so that a pill released from its bubble may be removed from the chamber by simply tilting the dispenser so that the pill slides out.
Each of the three dispensers have utilitiy but they share several drawbacks. One shortcoming is that the packages have been so widely marketed that they are easily recognized as being containers for oral contraceptives; persons desiring to maintain a degree of privacy concerning their use of the same cannot do so in view of the well-known packaging. If such an individual spills the contents of her purse in public, for example, all observing the event are immediately apprised of the purse owner's use of the contraceptives.
A more serious drawback of the packages of the prior art is the passivity of their package designs, i.e., the packages are easily forgotton since they are generally stored in purses the contents of which may not be inspected every day or even thought of on a daily basis.
For example, occasions may arise where the owner of a purse containing the pills does not have the purse in her possession. In such situations, the daily pill may not be taken and an unwanted pregnancy may result.
There is a need, therefore, for a dispenser that would not embarrass its owner when displayed, that would remind its owner of its existence on a daily basis so that the daily dosage would not be forgotten, and that would be likely to be in the possession of the user even when the user's purse is not in her possession.
The dispensers now in use do not fill these needs, nor do the constructions of such devices suggest how an improved pill dispenser that meets consumer's needs could be provided.